1. Field of the Invention:
This invention relates to a coated article with metallic finish. More particularly, it relates to a coated article with metallic finish formed by applying a priming coat containing metal powder and, if necessary, a color pigment, to the substrate, and subsequently applying a topcoat containing a vinyl polymer having the main chain composed substantially of vinyl polymer chain and having at least one silyl group having a silicon atom connected to a hydrolyzable group at the side chain or terminal per molecule, and finally curing the coating.
2. Description of the Prior Art:
Heretofore, the metallic finish of automotive bodies has been accomplished with a variety of paints such as nitrocellulose lacquer, modified acrylic lacquer, straight acrylic lacquer, polyurethane paint, and baking enamel. These paints, however, were not satisfactory in fastness to weathering when used as a topcoat for metallic finish. In actual use, the coated film of these paints undergoes cracking, discoloration, blistering, and peeling when exposed to intense sunlight for a long period of time.